Defection
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: It took having me leave, to make them acknowledge me. Even then, it took more than a punch in the face for ignorance to vanish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Brand new Naruto story! Sakura-centric. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**For the shattered hearts of Team 7.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. The missing teammate of Team 7. Last living person of the Uchiha clan. Defected from Konoha at age twelve, to exact revenge on his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Successful in his revenge plot, and now returning home.

Naruto Uzamaki. Orphan. Beholder of the demon Nine-Tailed Fox. Loud mouthed, foolish. His only goal is to become Hokage. And bring his missing teammate back to their broken family. ANBU level ninja.

Sakura Haruno. The blossom of Konoha. The only female of Team 7. Once madly in love with Sasuke, and broken when he left. Now has surpassed Hokage Tsunade in medical jutsu and perfected monstrous inhuman strength. ANBU level ninja and co-ANBU captain. Once lively, and playful. Now cool, indifferent.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, the missing piece of Team 7, had returned after six years of defection. He quietly walked up the path leading to Konoha, the same path he had left those years ago. His hands were in his pockets, his head tilted towards the dirt road. His purple sound belt discarded, his white t-shirt tight against his toned chest. His pants silently waving in the air.

ANBU forces told the Hokage of his return. Of how he was nonchalantly walking towards the village. Hokage Tsunade didn't panic, only smirked, as if she knew this would happen. She quietly dismissed the ninjas. Waiting oh so patiently for a certain blonde knuckle head.

Naruto, hearing big news throughout the village, sprinted to the Hokage tower, chakra enhancing his speed. He realized his mistake of traveling, and proceeded to make a flurry of hand signs. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared before Tsunade with a distinct 'poof' in the air.

"Baa-chan! Is it true?" Naruto urged, anxiety getting the best of him.

Tsunade nodded, which sent Naruto running for the gates, with his former sensei Kakashi, which had caught up with his ex student. As Tsunade watched from her office window, she could not help but sigh and feel pity for Team 7, the shattered remains of it. One of their own had returned after a long time. Only they had already lost another one of them. One that could not be replaced.

_Sakura._ She thought. _Why?_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto and Kakashi reached the gates, their breaths near silent as they waiting in anticipation. Their teammate. The one whom they had been waiting to return. As they saw Sasuke in the distance, they couldn't believe their eyes. He really was returning home. To Konoha. To where he should have never left.

Sasuke saw them in the distance. Right in front of the gates, with shocked expressions. He gave a small smirk at that. Some things never change. He saw Naruto and Kakashi, but wondered where the last piece of the team was? The blossom who was so annoying in their younger years. The stupid fan girl that just seemed to never leave him alone.

The Uchiha stopped in front of his two former teammates. "Sasuke." Kakashi's powerful, authoritative voice echoed through the air between them.

Sasuke just looked straight at them, indifferent from their meeting. His gaze found Naruto, who seemed speechless. "Naruto." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, beaming. His teammate- his brother- was back in his grasp.

Sasuke looked around, as if waiting for the rosette to appear. Naruto and Kakashi's happiness fell almost instantly. They knew who Sasuke was looking for. Only he wouldn't find her.

"She's gone." Naruto murmured, his voice a soft whisper. It was possible Sasuke didn't hear Naruto. It was so soft Kakashi almost missed it. But he heard.

Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly as he learned of this news. "…hn. Why?" he asked, his tone cold, even thought what he really thought was _why would she do this? What pain could have made her leave? _

"She was tired." Kakashi said, entering the conversation between his two former students. When Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he continued. "She was tired of everybody treating her as someone weak. She made co-ANBU captain but to everyone that didn't seem to matter. Not to any of the other Rookie Nine. Not to Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, or even Lee. All thought of her as fragile and incapable to do ninja things. And so, she left."

Sasuke merely stared at his ex-sensei, trying to process Sakura's disappearance. He took one look at Naruto, and seeing the blond's head down, fists balled, and tears dripping from his tightly shut eyes, he knew Kakashi was not joking.

Sakura had defected, just as he had six years previous. The Uchiha thought back to that night, to her confession, and he felt a slight tug of his heart. He didn't know how she felt that night, nor did he care at the time. But now, he realized how heartbroken she must have been afterwards. And now, she had done the same to him, only silently. She had defected, and it was almost a slap in the face for the Uchiha. He had always thought Sakura would always be there, waiting for the opportunity to help someone. _But, _he thought, _that's exactly what made her leave. People thinking she would just sit and wait around until she was called. That she couldn't handle it._

And so, Sasuke turned on his heel and ran in the woods, from branch to branch. With his two teammates at his side. They all knew what they were doing, what mission they all had now. Team 7 would be reunited, no matter how shattered it had become before.

Their mission:

Retrieve the defected ninja Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade was still in her office, sake bottle in her hand, as she sat in her desk chair. Her head resting on the wooden surface of the desk, headache in motion.

An ANBU personnel appeared in front of the near unconscious Hokage and reported. "Tsunade-sama. Uchiha Sasuke, along with Hatake and Uzamaki had left the village in search of the missing-nin Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade lifted her head from hearing the news, her headache the last of her worries. She gave a small smirk, and dismissed the ninja saying "Let them be."

The ninja disappeared and Tsunade looked out of her window.

_Bring her home, boys._ She thought as she gave a soft smile towards the outside of Konoha's gate, wishing Team 7 good luck in bring home the last piece

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno had a mission. To be recognize for all her work and her strength. To not be seen as someone fragile and _weak. _ That word was poison on her tongue. She hated that word. She _detested _it. Because it reminded her of darker times, where that was all she was. On how she was so _annoying, _and how she would always be nothing but _weak._

It disgusted her how weak her younger self was. She was emotion driven, and a certain Uchiha was the cause of it. She hated him. She hated how he made her feel, how he was the cause of everything. He  was why she could not be acknowledged.

But in her mind, it wasn't just Uchiha Sasuke's fault. It was her whole team, and all of her friends. It was their fault too.

She would always be the one left behind, no matter how strong she was. She was never up to the same standards as the rest of her team. She had far surpassed ninja and was the same level as her team, but no one cared. Not when her teammates were the _"famous Kyuubi container" _and the _"Uchiha prodigy."_ Even Kakashi, who she had stopped calling him her sensei a long time ago since she had become his superior, was untouchable in the minds of others. The famous _"Copy Nin" _who held the Sharingan eye and amazing skills.

Even with her monstrous strength, professional medic justu, and ANBU captain candidate, no one would acknowledge her. No one cared about what she had accomplished and only focused on them.

Even her friends didn't care. Yamanaka Ino mercilessly made fun of her, believing it was all for fun. Hyuuga Hinata was too shy to even really talk to her. And when she did, it was only for courtesy. Ten-Ten didn't bother, they were never very close. But they were still friends. Rock Lee was too focused on how "youthful" she was and how beautiful she seemed. Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru didn't see behind her façade of being the same old cheerful Sakura. They were never very bright with anything besides tracking. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru were different. They knew she acted differently, how she seemed more unhappy from every passing day. Shikamaru had even confronted Sakura, him being the ANBU captain. But she didn't tell him anything.

And he didn't ask after trying a few times, going back to watching clouds float by.

He always was lazy. That was one thing she missed. Seeing him so relaxed. She used to even join him sometimes. But now she never would.

Because she had left that all behind. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konohagakure. The place where she grew up, and matured.

But it didn't seem to matter anymore to Sakura. Her mission was finished when she found the person she was looking for.

Suigetsu Hozuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu was surprised to see a Konohagakure ninja approach him. It wasn't just because her hiiate had a scratch through it; it was because she had pink hair, emerald eyes, and creamy skin. She seemed so innocent and pure to Suigetsu, it made him suspicious.

He looked for a few moments after she had stopped walking and he remembered who she was.

"Haruno Sakura." He acknowledged.

She nodded and said, "Suigetsu Hozuki." In return.

Suigetsu was itching to attack or ask for answers as to why she was here, but he settled on one question he knew she would want to know.

"Sasuke split up Team Taka. He went back to Konoha." Suigetsu said, thinking Sakura wanted to find his ex team leader.

To his surprise the rosette didn't seemed shocked. In fact, she smirked at the news. "Suigetsu, you really think I wanted to find that asshole after all these years? I was trying to bring him home for Naruto. I stopped caring years ago."

If Suigetsu wasn't so bright he would have never caught the flash of sadness that passed through Sakura's emerald eyes.

"You miss them." Suigetsu stated.

Sakura didn't answer, but merely stared at him. She didn't need to say anything. Suigtesu already knew. But it didn't matter to her. She had finally found the person that would help her.

"Suigetsu. Would you join me on my own mission? Or if you'd like, I would join you? Doesn't matter to me. I'll get what I want in the end."

Suigetsu's eyebrows raised in question. "What is your own mission?"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. "To find the Akatsuki."

Suigetsu thought about her mission. He had been a member of the Akatsuki when Sasuke joined, and with Itachi dead, the Akatsuki was starting to become weak. He wanted to help this girl- this ninja- but he needed to know one thing.

"What do you want to achieve by the end of this?"

She looked up to the sky and spoke in a soft, gentle voice. "I wish for Konohagakure to be put into ruins."

.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu was confused. Even with joining the rosette he could not come up with a reason why she would want her home village to be destroyed. He remembered all the times Sakura had come with the loud mouth blonde with the mission to bring Sasuke home. She seemed so loyal back then. But it was over a year since he had last seen her. Many things could change in a year. He wondered what happened to her.

"Haruno." He said.

His new partner glanced at him. "What?"

He almost shivered at the piercing stare Sakura was giving him. Almost. But he was Suigetsu Hozuki, he didn't get scared. "Why do you want to destroy Konoha?"

She turned back forward and continued to jump between the branches of trees. Suigetsu allowed one more glance at his mysterious partner, and then he too turned forward. He almost didn't hear Sakura say her reason.

"Because I'm not weak." She whispered.

Suigestu didn't know what to make of this, but he knew Sakura was anything but weak.

.

.

.

.

.

With their speed and precision, Sakura and Suigetsu arrived at the Akatsuki base in two days. The base was centered in the mountains, a giant boulder blocking the entrance. Suigetsu got ready to prepare the opening, but Sakura was not the patient type.

She waved Suigetsu back and cracked her knuckles. "Allow me." She said before her chakra infused fist made contact with the boulder.

A loud crack echoed through the mountain range, and the two watched as the massive boulder was converted into dust. Sakura gracefully walked through the now empty entrance, a wide eye Suigetsu following her.

.

.

.

.

.

Pein knew who was approaching his office once he heard the entrance boulder shatter. He silently sat at his desk, hearing the footsteps getting louder. A second later the door flew open, revealing the pink haired ninja.

"Pein-sama." She greeted quietly.

Pein, although he didn't show, was shocked. This girl broke into his base, entered his office without his consent, then greeted him with respect? He didn't understand why she was here.

"Haruno Sakura." He greeted back, his cold, emotionless voice strong with power.

Just because he didn't capture her yet or didn't know why she was here didn't mean he couldn't try to intimidate her.

Too bad it didn't work.

"I wish for the Akatsuki's help. You have been planning this for a while and I intend to help you."

Pein raised his eyebrows this time, exactly the same that Suigetsu had done when Sakura had confronted him. "Exactly what plan could you have known of?"

"The destruction of Konohagakure." She said. Her eyes blazed dangerously, as if daring Pein to defy her.

Pein paid no heed to her malicious glare. He thought about this logically. Her hiiate said she had become a missing-nin. She had been put in the Bingo Book not too long ago and he knew of her power. With her by the Akatsuki's side, Itachi's death would no longer weaken the organization.

Pein's voice echoed in the small office. "Request accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so thankful for the review, alerts, and favorites of this story! Go and check out Keeper of Secrets! Its another Naruto fanfic that really deserves more attention! I'm so thankful that all of you enjoyed the first chapter. Personally, I don't think this chapter turned out as well as the first… but enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

Pein, fearless leader of the Akatsuki.

Deidera, the skilled bomber from Iwagakure.

Keisame, one of the seven legendary swordsmen of Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist.

Konan, leader of Amegakure and partner of Pein.

Hidan, Jashin worshipper with bloodthirsty tendencies.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was unhappy. She had come to the Akatsuki to become stronger, and to prove to people she wasn't weak like they thought. She wanted to show Konoha who the superior one was. But as of right now, she didn't know if she made the right choice.

It wasn't that she didn't like the Akatsuki, because she very much enjoyed the company of most members. There were a select few who she felt didn't take anything seriously. And that would not roll with Sakura, because she had come here with the serious intention of getting what she wanted.

"Ay, Bitch. I'm fucking starving. Get your ass in the kitchen and cook me some shit to eat!" Hidan's voice yelled from the other side of the room. Sakura rolled her eyes. Hidan was the only one who was never serious. Kisame and Deidera could joke around, but Hidan enjoyed life as if he had no cares in the world. It irked Sakura to her boiling point. He only added to the fire by calling her 'Bitch' all the time.

"You have legs. Get up and do it yourself." Sakura retorted, going back to the pages of her book.

The book was about hidden secrets or plots that were unheard of. It had been a possession of Itachi Uchiha, the late brother of Sasuke. Sakura had no worries about reading the book. It was truly interesting and she would guess if Itachi were alive, she would still be allowed to indulge in the books schemes.

Sakura was at a part where Itachi himself wrote about his plans with Sasuke and himself. She was just at the line explaining what the Konoha Elders had told Itachi when Hidan decided to interrupt her. Again.

"I'm no fucking lady. Cooking is a woman's job. Make my fucking sandwich, Bitch."

Sakura's was almost at her boiling point. Just ignore him, she thought to herself. She would not let this immortal asshole get to her. She continued to read and as she found what the Elders had done, she gasped.

All she could think of was, how could the elders do this to Itachi? To Sasuke? To the Uchiha clan! They ordered Itachi to slaughter his own family! To wipe out his whole entire clan! Only because there was rumor of an uprising! A meticulous rumor!

Sakura was beyond furious with her home village. She was purely disgusted. She would never go back there. Konoha was evil and terrible. Having information about the Uchiha Massacre only fueled her determination more.

She would not rest until Konoha was destroyed by her own hands.

"Ay, Bitch. What's wrong? Go think about your problems after making me that fucking sandwich!"

And by then end of all of this, Sakura would make sure Hidan never finds his head after she rips it off with her bare hands.

.

.

.

.

.

Pein stood at his office window. Rain harshly fell down over the city of Amegakure. It was his doing of course, being Ame's own vision of God. He only wanted peace. He wanted to rid the world of the terrible, and would not stop until he succeed.

This thought came to the young kunochi. Haruno Sakura. She was an interesting one, Sakura. She was the face of innocence, but Pein knew what power she held. He thought she would be a very helpful tool to use.

She knew all about Konoha. She knew every detail about the ninja there, about all the medical research, and about the secrets paths inside the village.

She knew everything, but why would she leave her village?

Pein would not voice the question to the young ninja. It did not matter to him. All he needed to know was that she would never back betray the Akatsuki. He only needed that.

But that didn't stop him from being curious.

_Why would she come to us? What could she possibly gain by betraying her people?_ Pein wondered.

.

.

.

.

.

"OY TEME!" Naruto yelled.

He had just woken up. He had been forcibly awakened by someone throwing a rock right in between his eyebrows. Naruto had woken with a start, sat up and shouted a few select curses. Once he saw Sasuke at the other side of camp, he yelled.

Sasuke stood, his side leaning against a tree, and scoffed. He didn't want to deal with Naruto. He was still as annoying as before.

_Annoying._ He though. _Was Sakura still that annoying?_

The Uchiha could not help but feel a small- miniscule- tug at his heart. The guilt and pity he felt right after he left Sakura those years ago was still there. It was buried deep into the black hole of his heart, but it was there.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said before looking the other way.

Naruto, secretly loving how Sasuke wasn't acting like a heartless avenger, hopped onto his feet and stomped over to Sasuke, just as he had all those years ag0.

Naruto started yelling again. "LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR-"

Kakashi had been in the trees silently observing his two former students. He would never admit it made his heart swell to see the two bickering as they had years ago. But that made him think about his last student, the one he had always neglected.

That made his heart tug in a totally different way.

Kakashi truly regretted how he treated Sakura when she was his student. He only focused on Naruto and Sasuke, never on Sakura. He taught them that those who do not care for their teammates are lower than trash, when he- in fact- did not show Sakura he cared enough.

He didn't even do anything when Sasuke defected and Naruto went to train with Jiraya. He just sat there, waiting for them to come back. He never looked for Sakura and asked her if she wanted to spar. He merely said hello everytime they saw each other.

Sakura took it into her own hands and became the Hokage's apprentice. As proud as he was for Sakura, he could not help but know it was his fault that Sakura changed teachers.

If you could even consider Kakashi as Sakura's teacher.

Kakashi was stabbed with the harshest guilt possible. He realized, being the clever ninja he was, that part of the reason Sakura left was also because of _him._ He had not taken the initiative to teach her. That basically said he underestimated her from the beginning. That he believed that she was _weak _like how everyone else thought.

He needed to find her as fast as he could and apologize.

He could only pray to Kami that she would forgive him.

Kakashi dropped down from the tree branch he was nestled on and silenced the boys.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Pack up. We're going to the base."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was tired. Insanely tired. She had just come back from sparring with Deidera and Hidan. Deidera, she discovered, only was good at long range battle. So when she managed to hop onto his clay bird, Deidera was panicked.

The bomb artist ended up jumping off the bird and making it explode, the explosion narrowly missing Sakura. That would explain the ashes over her face and small burn marks on her arms and legs. She did manage to beat Deidera. Just not in the spar. After they finished and were walking back to the base. Sakura grabbed Deidera by the collar and beat him to the point where his soul was rising from his body.

Sakura merely shrugged and clapped her hands together, cleaning them. Then she told a battered Deidera, "That's what you get for almost making me explode."

Hidan had definitely made Sakura's spirits lift. Even with Hidan's rituals and scythe, Sakura was the stronger, better ninja. She had her special poisoned kunai with her, and her exploding tags ready.

Hidan didn't even land a hit.

The spar ended with Sakura as the winner. Somehow, Sakura had attached charkra strings to Hidan's head. She was able to get close enough to cut Hidan's neck three fourths of the way off and then used the strings to pull it completely off.

Hidan only cursed at the "evil pink haired bitch" for making him lose,.

That earned him a slap in the face too.

She was as happy as she was tired. She had beaten an original Akatsuki member. _See Konoha. I'm not weak._

She could show everyone that she was not the fragile, emotional Sakura Haruno who couldn't defend herself. She was Sakura Haruno, the kunochi who had surpassed Hokage Tsunade and had been placed in the Bingo Book. She would get her revenge. She _would _prove her point.

Sakura was currently in her bedroom lying on her bed, staring at the Akatsuki emblem painted in the center. She loved the way it glowed dangerously. She was dangerous. And now, everyone would know it.

When Konohagakure was in flames, she could proudly say she had proven everyone wrong. A pain tug in her heart surprised her. Was she mistaken for leaving Konoha? Should she have stayed, and endured the pain for the rest of her life? Would she have married Naruto, just like everyone wanted her to?

Expectations is why she left in the first place. No one had any high expectations for her. She was even talked down to at the hospital. Even when it was known she had surpassed Tsunade, the greatest medic ninja in the world! What more could she have done?

The answer was, there was nothing she could have possibly done. She tried- so hard- to prove her worth. To make it known around the world that she was not to be messed with. She wasn't able to do it in Konohagakure, so she came to the place she was sure would help her. It's the same as Sasuke had done those years ago. What he wanted wasn't possible in Konoha, so he left and went to Sound with Orochimaru.

She chuckled to herself. It's very ironic. Sasuke left, without her even though she begged that she would go with him. And now, she was living her own version of it. Only a much better version.

A prompt knock was heard at her door. "It's open." She called, a kunai hidden and ready if it was an intruder.

The door opened and Sakura watched as Suigetsu came in.

Suigetsu had decided to stay with the Akatsuki after escorting Sakura. He was welcomed back without any delay.

"What is it Suigetsu-san?" Sakura breathed. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Her chakra was low and she only wanted to sleep.

"Leader-sama wants to talk to you."

The ninja raised her pink eyebrow. "About what?"

Suigetsu seemed slightly nervous, which was very strange. He was always arrogant and blunt, but he seemed hesitant to say the reason.

"Suigetsu." Sakura said, warning him of bad things to come if he did not tell her.

The sword wielder stared at the ground as he spoke. "Konoha nin were spotted near Ame."

Sakura's eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade was a wreck. It had been a week since Team Seven had left on the mission to retrieve Sakura, and Tsunade was running out of sake. On top of that, she had the biggest hangover today.

The door opened and Shizune peeked inside, only to shut the door quickly as a stapler smashed against the wood.

And Tsunade **did not** like being disturbed during a hangover.

She rested her head on her desk, sighing at how cold it was against her flushed skin. She was getting old for this.

For the last week, Sakura had been on her mind. She still could not come up with a reason why her apprentice would even think about defecting, and why should would actually go through with it! Tsunade knew Sakura had loved Konohagakure, but she did not know why she would leave the safety of it. But she knew it had to do with her friends. She just didn't know what.

_Boys, _she thought, _please bring Sakura home. We __need__ her._

.

.

.

.

.

Konan was worried, although her face never showed it. Pein had been slightly flinching since he sent Suigetsu to bring Sakura. Konan knew what the news was being the leader's partner, but was Pein really that unsure about her reaction? And even then, why should her reaction matter? She would obediently carry out any order given.

"Nagato." Konan asked, her weariness getting the best of her.

"It's nothing Konan." He gruffly replied back, his foot tapping impatiently.

Konan sighed, but decided not to push further. Pein did not want to speak, so she would not force him.

A tap was heard against the door and Pein said powerfully. "Enter."

The door opened and Sakura walked in, a silent and nervous Suigetsu following.

Konan raised her eyebrows at that. Suigetsu and Pein were both nervous? Maybe it was more serous than she had thought. She looked at the rosette and saw nothing but an emotionless mask.

_Oh no. _Konan thought. _This must much worse than I thought._

"Haruno." Pein said.

"Pein-sama." Sakura nonchalantly said back, her face still without emotion.

"You're old team from Konoha was spotted heading towards Amegakure. Will you do this mission?" Pein asked, his question coming as a command.

This time Sakura smirked, her eyes twinkling dangerous. "Of course Pein-sama. I'm doing what I do best."

"And what would that be?" Konan asked, braving entering the conversation.

Sakura's eyes darted to Konan's, her smirk widening into a devious grin. "Destroying whatever gets in the way of my goal."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: And that's it! I really do think the first chapter was soooo much better. Review and comment on what you think. And what about Sakura? Will she really fight her former team? Will she succeed in what she wants? Remember, nothing is what it seems ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter of Defection! Remember to review and to check out my other story: Keeper of Secrets!**

.

.

.

.

.

"You're starting to sound like the Uchiha brat." The blonde Iwa nin said, eyeing Sakura from the corner of his eye. He was currently in the living room with Sakura, waiting for the others to come. Sakura had just said what had happened in Pein's office, and how she would destroy anything that got in the way of her goal.

He watched as Sakura scowled at him before crossing her arms across her chest. She glared at Deidera, disdain glowing in the emerald orbs. "Shut up." She hissed.

Sakura was already on edge as it was, and now Deidera was reminding her about her old teammate? Did he have a death sentence or was he too keen on making his own entertainment? She once again scowled when the blonde chuckled at her, and ruffled her pink mane. She slapped his hand away, feeling the tongues of his palm sticking out. "You're disgusting." She mumbled.

Deidera gave a smirk. "Oh but Sakura dear, you love it."

The rosette scoffed at the thought. Why did she choose to talk to the bomber again? Was it because he resembled Ino? Of course not, she hated Ino the same as she hated the rest of Konoha. Was it because his eyes were blue like Naruto's? No, just the thought of Naruto sent her astray. Oh yeah, she remembered why.

Deidera was the only one who irritated her _the least._

Yes, the least annoying to her. Kisame could easily take his place, but the annoying nicknames boiled her to the core. The constant use of "Pinky" and "Princess" got to her almost as much as it did when Hidan called her "Bitch."

This is why she preferred Deidera even though he never seized to piss her off. In fact, they all did. The only ones who didn't were Konan, who she rarely spoke to, and Pein, because she had no choice but to follow his orders and was more than happy to oblige.

"Ay, Pink Bitch. They're coming closer. Time for you to show your true colors." Hidan said, peering from the doorway.

Sakura scowled at her nickname. "I swear by the god Jashin that I will detach your head and you'll never find it again if you call me a bitch again."

Hidan smirked and yelled "Bitch!" before disappearing from the rosette's sight.

Deidera chuckled at the disgruntled pink haired girl and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and was led outside of the base. Together, they jumped away from the entrance and into the forest that surrounded Amegakure.

Sakura jumped from tree to tree, not bothering to pay attention to what was in front of her. Her mind was miles away, thinking about this confrontation. She could see how all of her former friends would be. It was the first time she would see them after defecting, and she especially didn't want to see Sasuke. She had heard he came back to Konoha. His name brought unwanted memories to the forefront of her mind, and she hated what she had become, all because of Sasuke.

She would not show weakness, especially if the Uchiha was there. He was the one who started calling her weak, all those years ago.

_He _was the one who made her want to get stronger. _He _was the one who further encouraged others to call her weak. _He _was ultimately the reason for her defection.

And boy, he would pay for the hell she had been through.

He would pay by being part of Konoha's demise.

.

.

.

.

.

The trip towards the Konoha plantoon was not a good one. Deidera had completely annoyed her with his constant encouragement. "You'll be fine," and "Don't worry! You'll kick their asses!" were all that came out of the blond's mouth. She wished Kakuzu, the Akatsuki's former member and bounty hunter, was there to stitch the blond's mouth shut.

"And Sakura ,yeah, I know the Kyuubi container will probably get mad, so I just want you to know that-"

Yeah, Deidera definitely didn't know she wasn't listening.

But as soon as they reached the area near where the Konoha ninjas were, Deidera quieted down. He felt for the Akatsuki's chakra signatures, and felt them surrounding the small clearing they were not too far from.

Deidera and Sakura moved closer, Deidera never leaving the pink haired girl's side. As Sakura got closer, the more her heart pounded. This was it. She would confront her old team, her old _friends. _

She peeked over a branch and saw the orange hue of the fire. Her eyes scanned the small clearing, aware that Deidera was watching her every move. Kakashi was leaning against a tree the farthest from her, his signature orange book in his hands. She saw Naruto on one side of the camp, while Sasuke was on the other. It seemed they had another fight, Sakura mused. Naruto was pouting, his arms crossed with his back towards the fuming Uchiha. Sakura could practically feel the annoyed vibes coming off of the black haired ninja.

She smirked at the scene. Some things never change.

The scene was just like the old days, only this time she wasn't in front of them, helplessly trying to stop the hostility. This time she was spying on them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

It was part of her plan. Her old team didn't know how she has changed. She no longer bothered to think about Konoha while it still stood. Her team had full faith they could bring her back.

And that would be their downfall.

Sakura's eyes followed Sasuke as he perched himself by the fire. Naruto was still pouting, his back facing the rest of the team. This, Sakura thought, would be the perfect time.

She quietly moved to a branch where she could be seen, and was satisfied when no one followed. They all knew of what she would do. Her Akatsuki teammates were going to let her play with them. She was the predator and they were her prey. And she would have fun playing with her food.

"Some things never change."

All three heads simultaneously snapped at the sound of her voice. All three faces had their own version of shock.

Naruto, well being Naruto, had his jaw completely unhinged and his mouth completely open. His bright blue eyes were wide open. Kakashi's one visible eyes was as wide as Naruto's, shock emitting from every fiber in his being. Sasuke, being the ever emotionally retarded Uchiha, had the same indifferent face in place. Only Sakura caught the slight widening in his eye, with a following twitch in his right one.

This, Sakura thought, would be more fun than she had planned.

Naruto was the first one to recover her sudden appearance. "Sakura-chan! Where have you been this whole time! Come back to Konoha! It's dangerous here, the Akatsuki are around!"

Sakura resisted the urge to smirk as she felt the silent laughter of her teammates through the cover of the branches. They were getting a kick out of watching, Sakura knew. She chose to not wear her Akatsuki cloak or ring for this occasion, wanting to thoroughly speak to them before ambushing them.

Sakura only stared at Naruto and complied, saying "Naruto, did you ever give a thought why I left? Why I'm a missing nin? Why I finally scratched my headband?" She said, fingering the headband tied around her neck.

Naruto's eyes followed her hand and widened as he took in the large scratch across the metal. "Sa….Sakura-chan…."

Sakura continued, knowing she had the blond ninja where she wanted him. "You do not know who I am anymore Naruto. I left for acknowledgement. I left to get more powerful than before. I left to be used as a priceless tool. And most important of all? I left to mean something to people."

Sakura stared as the blond failed to form words. He mindlessly stared at his old teammate, gaping like a fish.

As she saw their conversation was over, she was about to give the signal to her fellow Akatsuki. It was time to end this. As she raised her hand to give the go, Sasuke spoke.

"You meant something to us." He stated. Sakura didn't know if it was just her imagination, but she thought she heard the care in his voice that had been absent since their childhood years. It made her pause before lowering her hand again.

Of course Sasuke Uchiha would be the one to make her hold off the attack longer. It was always about Sasuke, wasn't it? Her will to become stronger from her apprenticeship under Tsunade was all about making people see Sakura wasn't weak. And especially to show to the Uchiha she was no longer weak like he had repeatedly told her when she was twelve.

"Sasuke." She said. She watched as he seemed distracted when she acknowledged him. And then, she realized it was because of the absence of the honorific she always used. The forever mocking 'kun' suffix. She never used that honorific with anyone. She felt it was a terrible memory of her weakness. She never wanted to go back to that ever again.

"You won't change my mind." She whispered, jumping from her spot on the branch to stand only inches away from the last Uchiha. "I'm too broken to be fixed."

Sasuke observed her through his onyx eyes, endless pools of black. He didn't know what to make of his teammate. Was this really Sakura? The girl who cried that night he left the village, who begged to go with him? Who confessed her love to him? _This _was Sakura Haruno? This was the weak pink haired girl he knew?

"What happened." He said. What changed her so much she was barely recognizable?

"You left." She simply said.

Her body retreated away from the Uchiha, internally scolding herself for getting so close for him. This was the reason he had to die with Konoha. He caused this change within her. In her eyes, he was the evil in her life. He would pay with his own, and even then the pain would not be enough for her.

She now stood in the middle of the site, the fire warming her back as her eyes rested on her old sensei. "Kakashi." She said. "Long time no see. Although, I've gone longer without you. Like the two years you failed to teach me once Sasuke left and Naruto went to train with Jiraya?" The hostility in her voice was easily detected behind her calm tone.

Kakashi flinched at her words. They were very true, and Kakashi regretted his ignorance to his former student. It wasn't like he intentionally ignored Sakura. He always tried to treat her with respect. His hands had been so filled with Sasuke and Naruto, he knew Sakura would be fine. And when both left, it was almost like a breath of fresh air. It seemed he just didn't realize how his neglect settled with Sakura.

He knew he was also a cause of her defection.

She did leave to be acknowledged for her power after all.

"I don't need your pity. I already know I'm a giant disappointment to you." Sakura's bitter voice knocked the Copy Nin back to the present.

Kakashi stared at the rosette mildly taken back and was about to reply when she cut him off. "I can see it in your eye. You pity me for the ignorance everyone has towards me. How no one even cares that I'm more powerful than you or Naruto. Or that I've far surpassed LadyTsunade. No one cares. No one believes."

Sakura turned her head away. "It seems in the end, I'll always be 'weak, little Sakura Haruno.'"

Sasuke knew that had been a blow towards him. He was the one who always said she was weak. And even though he didn't want to, he didn't believe when she said she had even surpassed Hokage level.

"Ignorance is the worst thing to feign, Sasuke-_kun._"

Sasuke was shocked by the amount of sarcasm and hatred that wormed their way into that one suffix. She said it almost as if it were a taboo.

Sakura continued on. "And Naruto. I thought I was your best friend. Your one and only 'Sakura-chan.'"

Naruto cut her off in desperation. "You are my Sakura-chan!"

"No I'm not. I was never yours. I guess I wasn't your best friend either. You never saw the subtle hints I always gave, about how unhappy Konoha made me. Or how I never seemed to smile anymore? You were just too hung up about Hinata weren't you? How she had suddenly emerged herself in her relationship with Kiba? You were so surprised. But I wasn't. That distraction caused me to fall deeper into the despair I lived with everyday. But I'm getting angsty, aren't I?"

Sakura swiftly jumped and landed on the branch she stood on before. She reached behind her and took her Akatsuki cloak from her weapons pouch. "Tell me," She purred as she slipped her arms through the sleeves, "How do you think your Sakura has blossomed?"

"No…" Naruto whispered, staring at the red clouds that adorned the black fabric.

Sakura gave a dark chuckle. "Oh, Naruto. But it is. The weak, useless Sakura Haruno realized she wasn't happy in Konoha. She wanted more, some place where she would be accepted and used to her full extent. Not cooped in a hospital. Who other than the Akatsuki would find her? I am now a proud member of the Akatsuki. I am their medic nin and kunoichi who stands with them, not behind being protected. And now," Sakura raised her hand and gave the signal, "You will realize my true extent!"

Cloaked bodies simultaneously dropped from the trees. Sakura turned to look at all of them and stayed placed on Deidera, who stood to her right. The Iwa nin looked at her and smirked. "You sound like the Uchiha brat again."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Deidera this isn't the time. We have a job to do."

He scoffed. "So you get to have your fun and I don't get mine?"

Sakura snorted before reaching for her weapons. She was about to disappear when she looked the blond straight in the eye and chuckled. "You're the happiest in the air dropping bombs." The cunning kunoichi vanished before Deidera could get a word in.

Sasuke stared at the couple, paying more attention when he heard his name. What was their relationship? How could Sakura join the Akatsuki just to prove a point!? He knew she was strong. He knew what she was capable of. He knew her almost as well as she knew herself.

What was she trying to get at?

He would never admit the feeling he got whenever he thought of those emerald eyes and pink locks of hair. These days he wasn't acting like himself. He would never hear the end of it if Naruto knew he felt this way. Endless loops of "Tell Sakura-chan!" or "Don't be an idiot Teme!"

Sasuke didn't know how he tolerated the hyperactive ninja when he was younger.

But as he stared at Sakura, the Akatsuki robe comfortably wrapped around her figure, all thoughts of affection were thrown out the window. Everything screamed different. And it was all wrong. Sakura shouldn't have her headband scratched. She shouldn't be wearing Akatsuki garb. She shouldn't be conversing with the pyromaniac bomber called Deidera and she sure as hell shouldn't be able to pull such a dark smile.

"Sa-ku-ra." He said, willing her to come back after disappearing. He was met with silence.

His ears strained to hear any movement. It was then he realized all other members had also disappeared and Naruto, as well as Kakashi, were poised for battle.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated and he unsheathed his katana. He would fight for his precious person. He would keep his swear to himself he made when he caught Sakura after Gaara released her from the sand.

_I will not see another person I care about die._

.

.

.

.

.

Pein silently waited for his members to return. Konan stood by his side, watching through the window as the continuous rain poured down on Amegakure.

"Nagato." Konan's quiet voice broke the heavy silence filtering through the office. "Will Sakura be alright? What if she brings them back to base?"

"Konan, there is faith I hold for her. She knows this is what she had been training her whole life for. This one opportunity is what she's been waiting for. This is her destiny. She will choose the right path for herself. She will not betray the Akatuski. We've given her more to offer than Konoha or her former friends have ever tried to. Be patient Konan."

She didn't answer, but the blue haired ninja had a feeling things would turn out differently than they would predict. Although she and Sakura were not very close, they had developed a relationship from being the only females in the Akatsuki. Because of this, Konan knew how Sakura thought and how she reacted to things. Sakura knew she would terrorize them, cause them mental guilt and turmoil. Sakura _would _fight her former comrades, if only to prove something. And Konan also knew something Pein did not. She was the only one who knew. Sakura had told her the night before. And Konan was extremely wary of her plan. How could they know she wouldn't stay loyal to the Akatsuki? What if she didn't make it out alive?

She felt a sudden presence and sensed the team returning to the base. Showtime, Konan thought. She gave a sigh and appeared in Pein's office. The others had already arrived there. And Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"I see Sakura didn't return with you." Pein's eerily calm voice pierced every member present.

"Sakura has be captured and returned to Konoha." Deidera's serious voice stirred something within every member. Deidera was _never _this serious. He always was childish and his bombs were his only concern.

Konan stayed quiet as Pein continued. "Did anyone know of her plan?"

No one moved. Everyone' s breathing became shallow, anticipation surging inside of them. Konan momentarily stopped breathing, her paranoia getting the best of her. And unfortunate for her, Pein noticed.

"Konan, what is Sakura's plan?" Pein asked. But Konan knew better. It was not a question but a demand.

She took a deep breath. Sakura had told her to keep quiet, but as intelligent as the pink haired ninja was, she must have known Konan would be forced to speak. Only she would already have her plan in action.

"Sakura Haruno is planning to return to Konoha and destroy it from the inside. She has planned her own infiltration to aid the Akatsuki."

"And please do tell why she did this without my consent." Pein stared her down, and she had no reason to resist anymore.

"She wants to be the person solely responsible for Konohagakure's destruction. She is a proud member of the Akatsuki, but she wants her name to be the only one known for the Leaf''s down fall. She wants to be acknowledged for bringing down the most powerful village in the world."

"Yes, I realize that. And I know another reason why."

"What, yeah? Why would Sakura go in alone without any back up?" Deidera asked.

"Bitch doesn't need backup." Hidan muttered to himself.

No one paid attention to the Jashinist.

Pein stared straight at Deidera and responded.

"Because no matter how she feels now, she wants one last serious talk with all of her old friends. They have betrayed her, and she's going to explain to them why she left and why each is responsible. Sakura is a sensible person who is kindhearted no matter what her beliefs are."

"Sakura Haruno," Pein continued, "wants them all to die with guilt inside of them."


End file.
